Old/Derivation/1
Two roots #lopoǒs (Э: compare Latin lepus/leporis "заяц" (*lep-ōus-)) — hare; #bosonog — barefoot; #-okъ (Э: продолжает, возможно, полнозначную основу PIE *okʷ- "вид, зрение"): #* daliok: *delekъ ←: root (:: *dalje, *dalь) #* xėrok: *širokъ #* vėdok: *vidokъ #* ypsok: *vysokъ #** See also vobsa / vopsa #cird: #* ligocird: *lьgosьrdъ ←: *lьgъ + *sьrd(ьce); #* mėlocird: *milosьrdъ; Phrases #izd3' ęmę — to give a name #* (Э: *jьzděti: "вы-ставить, вы-ложить, из-влечь (имя)" - причём значения "facere" и "dicere" нейтрализуются) Synonyms (or near) # Дорога: #* dorga: ... #* kȯdta: *cěstiti :→ (Э: PIE *kaydtā / *skaydtā / *skayd-tā) *cěsta (Э: "росчисть" "раскорчеванная, выравненная дорога" > "дорога") #* pǫti: ... #* stiga: ... Family, people #ot, otiko? — father; tata — dad, daddy; #*otikėm, otėm? — stepfather #*otikistvo, otistvo? — fatherland #matė — mother; mama — mom? #duktė — daughter #syn — son #dɛti — ?; kędo — ? #baba — ?; #dɛd? — ?; #teta — ?; #dada — ?; #svecr — ?, svecry — ? #svat — ?; svatiba — wedding?; #snusa, snus? — daughter-in-law #bratr — brother #*pobratrėm, bratrėm? — stepbrother? #sesra, svesra? — sister #*posesrėma, posvesrėma?, sesrėma, svesrėma? — stepsister? #genėma? — concubine? #moma — (девушка, девица; невеста; незамужняя женшина; девственница; деревенская девушка (в отличие от городской барышни); выросшая девочка; взрослая девушка; молодая замужняя женщина; незамужняя молодая особа; ...) Time *dini — day **dinisi, sedine / segodine? — today *tudini — week (literally ~"same day") *#ponedɛluk? — Monday (literally ~"day after Sunday"?) *#vitoruk / vutoruk — Tuesday *#serda — Wednesday *#ketvirtuk — Thursday *#pętuk — Friday *#sobota?? / sǫbota?? — Saturday *#nedɛlia — Sunday *mɛnsęko, mɛnsę?, mɛns? — moon, month ** (Ч1-154: год в Древней Руси до конца 15 века начинался с марта) *# ... *vet?; ɛro, ɛra, ɛr??? — year; vetus "old, ancient"? *#vesna, vesra? — spring *#lɛto — summer; babje lɛto? — Indian summer *#eseni — autumn *#zėma — winter * Unsorted: ** kɛs — (D: time); ** vertmę — (D: time); ** kėla (*kʷey-l- *kʷī-l- "миг покоя, досуг", deverbal) — ? (:: minute); ** ... Verb forms Past passive participles (PP1s): * kǒ' = kov' :→ koven; (после расширения тематизации) kov'a'' :→ kovan (action: kovanjo; ?: kovanik) * kǫdsa' :→ kǫdsan (action: kǫdsanjo;); * kǫpa' :→ kǫpan (action: kǫpanjo;); ...: * kǒ' = kov' :→ koveli, kovela; kov'a'' :→ kovali???, kovala??? Интерфиксы для устранения зияния: #v: *kraja'v'''ati (в стяжении - формы типа польск. *krawać) #v: (PS-L) *čuiti → *ču'v'''iti (каузатив на -iti) ←: *čuti #* (PS-E) *čeviti ← *kewītēy — до проявлений тенденции к открытости слога (монофтонгизации дифтонгов, метатезы плавных и других) #v: *byvati ← *byati *by-ati ←: *byti (Э: иначе без: *bъvati) *dati, *davati (imperfect, PIE *dō-w- с лабиальным расширением), *dajati (вторичный инфинитив), also консонантная гетероклитич. основа на -r/n- (Э: *darъ, see *danь), *darьje, *danьje, *datьje Adverbs #amo — ?; #kamo — ?; #koguda, kogudy, koda — when; (+conj: iude) #kude — where #kǫda, kǫdɛ? — where, whither #nynȯ, ny? — now #tamo — ?; Pronouns #ak; aka; ako — (D: such as) #iu; ia; io — he; she; it; #kak; kaka; kako — (D: what (kind of)) #tak; taka; tako — such? #tu; ta; to — that #ci < cu?; ca; ce < co? — this Table: verb 2 Adj-comp-adv *dalio (Э: *dalje: PIE *-yos → *-je) — adjective comparative **вторичное наслаивание этого форманта (*-je+*-je) :: Russian да́лее Colors *rȯds — ?; *rydiu? — ginger?; *rudiav? — rusty?; *zolt — gold; *kȯd, kȯu? — hoar?; *xurt? — ?; mǒxurt? — ?; Anatomy #burna — ? (:: губа :: рот); burla — ? (:: губа); purna — ?; #dolni — palm; #kelo — forehead; #oko — eye; #*okuno — window #palik? — thumb; #skorni?, skorniu? — temple #vė*suk'? — (Ч: свисающая с головы прядь волос ?) Prefixes #iz- "вы-, из-, наружу" (Э:09:103): #ka- "?" (*kъjь): *dybati :→ *kadybati #mo- / ma- "?": #* *klěn- (*klenь, *klěnь) → *moklěnъ #*kurk > mokurk #*nog- (noga) :→ monog (adj) Междометия #lělė, lělě — при укачивании и убаюкивании ребёнка; #lě, lělě — (Э: побудительное междометие (звукоп.)); #* lělia' — мочиться, писать, лить; Звукоподражания #kěka' — (:: бить, ударять, колотить, хлопать, толочь, дробить, стучать, тюкать, выколачивать, выбивать, обивать (семечки подсолнечника, кукурузу), вымолачивать (рожь), забавлять дитя, подбрасывая на руке); #mǒma (Э: экспрессивное, повтор (редупликация) согласного) — (Э: "невнятно бормочущее"?); #PS: *bъlbati, *bъrbati (→ *bъrboriti, *bъrbositi / *bъrbošiti), *bъlbъ / *bъlba; #PS: *bъlkъ, *bъlkati (Э: "болтать, производить круговые и прочие движение > 'пламя', 'пылать, сверкать'"), *bъltati / *bьltati; #PS: *bъlmotati, *bъrmotati; #PS: *bъrkati, *bъrsati, *brъkati, *brъsati; #PS: *bъrmiti (*bъrmotati / *bъrmъtati); #PS: *bъzati (> *bъzikati), *bъziti sę; #PS: *bučati?, *byčati, *bykati #PS: *bьrglězъ / *bьrglezъ / *bьrglь, *bьržati Экспрессивные #Extension x: *čuti :→ *čuxati #Verb: *čuka → *čuga :→ *čugati (Э: "виднеться, торчать, выдаваться" → "поджидать", "выглядывать" и т.п.) # lialia / lelia: редупликаия типа la-la, le-le + экспрессивная мягкость + элемент пансемантизма Suffixes #-aiu? "? (noun)": *kǫsiti :→ *kǫšajь #-ak "?": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsakъ / *kǫsaka #-eši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrešь #-ėst "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenistъ #-ėt "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenitъ #-ėzna (...) "?": lėbėzna, lėbovėzna #-ėzni (...) "?": #-ěxa "?": ? :→ *moždžuxa #-ęg?, -ęga "?": *moltiti :→ *moltęgъ?, *moltęga #-do? "?": stado (< sta'), kědo, birdo "холм; возвышенность", kędo (< kę'?) #-k, -ko? "?": *liti "формовать льём" :→ *likъ, *lice "лицо, образ, облик" (:: вылитый отец); *obliti :→ *oblikъ; *elъ "название горечи" :→ *elъkъ #-k "?": *kamy :→ *kamykъ, *polmy :→ *polmykъ, *remy :→ *remykъ #-mę "? (noun)": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsmę #-na "?": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljana #-oba "?": *mъdьlъ :→ *mъdьloba; #-ok "?": *lędo, *lęda :→ *lędok "растение, произростающее на полях", #-os "?": *mok- (*močiti, *moknǫti, *mokrъ) :→ mokos #-oši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrošь #-ȯna/-ɛna "?": *kǫpa :→ *kǫpěna #-ǒga "?": *kalъ :→ *kaluga #-ǒxa "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokruxa #-ǒxiu, -ǒxia (*-uxa + -j-) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrušь, *mokruša #-ǒp, -ǒpa "?": *kora :→ *korupъ / *koruba (озвончен); *gorupъ / *gorupa #-ǒsia? "?": *kora :→ *koruša #-ǒza "?": *kora :→ *koruza #-sto, -ėsto "?": PIE *monī "шея" :→ *monisto #-ynei "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryni #-yši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryšь #-yt, -yta "? (noun)": mog' :→ mogyt, mogyta #-i "adj": *korva :→ *korvьjь #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-ik, -iko, -ika? "?": lędik, lędiko; *lęga :→ *lęžьka; *dervo :→ *dervьce; #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-iniu "?": *mǫčiti or *mǫka :→ *mǫčьnjь; #-izia?, -igia? "?": *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьža #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "?": *kličь :→ *kličaninъ (произведено не от названия места) #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": *ljudъ / *ljudь / *ljudьje :→ *ljuděninъ / *ljudjaninъ #-ɛn(ėn), -ian(ėn) "?": *dolъ :→ *dolja(in)ъ (:: житель долины, обитатель равнины, подолянин) #Имя деятеля: #* -ak "?": *lipati :→ *lipakъ "?" (:: человек, вмешивающийся в чужой разговор, пьяный, пристающий к окружающим); *ležati :→ *ležakъ "любитель полежать"; *xoditi :→ *xodakъ "?"; #* -iar / -iari: *mǫka :→ *mǫčarъ / *mǫčarь (:: "тот, кто продаёт муку", "вид мучного жука") #* -kiu?/-akiu?: *kovati :→ *kovačь #* -kiu? "nomen agentis": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljačь #* -kiu? / -akėka / -akika (*, -ak-ėka]] / -ak-ika): *bьrati :→ *bьračь / *bьračica / *bьračьka; #* -li/-ali: *kovati :→ *kovalь #* -ri/-ari: *kovati :→ *kovarь #* -ǒn: #** PS: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradunъ; #** PS: *lizati :→ *lizunъ; #** PS: present of *dьrati = *derǫ :→ *derunъ; #** PS: *bъzati, *bъziti :→ *bъzunъ, *bъzunъka; #* -ik, -ika: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьcь, *kradьca #* -ik "агентивн.": *ljutъ :→ *ljutьcь (субстантивация) #* -ika: *lęgti "высиживать (птенцом)" :→ *lęžьka #* -jė → -ja: *bьradlo :→ *bьradlьja; #* -ɛiu?: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradějь #* -ɛia?: *muliti :→ *mulěja #** -ɛia? "?": *lęgti "высиживать птенцов" :→ *lęžaja "высиживающая (птенцов) наседка"; *verěja; *ěstěja; ... #** -ɛia? "?": *ljuljati "баюкать, укачивать" :→ *ljulěja "медлительный человек, недотёпа" #* -taiu: *nošati, *nositi :→ *nošatajь; #* -teli: *mǫčiti :→ *mǫčitelь; #* -teli (Э: PIE *-tel- :: *-ter- in *dōtel- :: *dōter-) "агентивное": *mьniti :→ *mьnitelь; #Название орудия: #* -dlo/-adlo: *kovati :→ *kovadlo #* -lo "Nomen instrumenti": *legti (present *legǫ) :→ *lęglo #Название лица: #* -an: *krajь :→ *krajanъ "живущий на краю (:: деревни, села)" #* -iane "?": *xodъ, *xoditi :→ *xodjane ":: странники, путешественники"; #* -ɛn, -ian: *ezero :→ *ezerjanъ / *ezerěnъ "озёрный житель, живущий у озера, живущий близ озера" #* -ɛnėn (-ɛn-ėn) "название (имя) лица по действию": *mъlviti :→ *mъlvěninъ (:: *slověninъ and *slovǫ, *sluti) #* -ik, -ika: *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьca, *ljubьcь #* -inėk: *ljubiti :→ *ljubьnikъ #Имя действия: #* -iba: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьba #* -i, -jo "имя действия": #* PS: *děti / *dějati :→(PP1) *děnъ :→ *děnь, *děnьje; #* -jo "+nomen actionis": #** PS: *krajati →(PP1) *krajanъ :→ *krajanьje #* -jo "?": #** PS: *dati :→(PP1) *datъ :→ datьje (Э: :: Latin f. dātiō (Gsg. -onis) "дарение"); #* -njo "nomen actionis": *ljutovati :→ *ljutovanьje #* -njo "название действия": *lobъzati :→ *lobъzanьje #* -anjo "имя действия": *lizati :→ *lizanьje; #* -enjo "название действия": *mogti :→ *moženьje #Название места: #* -eiske "название места действия": *mьlz- (Э: See *mьlzti; *melzti, *mьlzǫ) :→ *mьlzišče; #?: #* -(a)n "метафоризованное, nomen attributivum": *lipati :→ *lipanъ; *bujati :→ *bujanъ; #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradežь #Уменьшительное: #* -uk: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtъkъ; *kǫsъ :→ *kǫsъkъ; *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudъkъ #* -uka, -uko: *dětь :→ *dětъko, *dětъka; #* -ik: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtьcь; *mozolь :→ *mozolьcь #* -ik, -ika, -iko: *dětь :→ *dětьca, *dětьce, *dětьcь; #* -iko: *bьrdo :→ *bьrdьce; #* -ika: *mǫka :→ *mǫčьka; #* -ėka: *mǫka :→ *mǫčica #Увеличительное: #* -ėske: *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudišče #Собирательное: #* -ari "?": *lipa :→ *liparь; #* -ak "?": *lipa :→ *lipakъ; #* -ana "?": *lipa :→ *lipana "липы" апеллатив ~"место, поросшее липами, липовая; роща"; *polje :→ *poljana "?"; #* -ėske: *mъxovъ :→ *mъxovišče (:: место / болота, поросшее мхом; тунда, где пасутся олени) #* -iadi? "? (собирательный)": keliadi, dėviadi, ... #* -jo "?": *lobozь / *loboza :→ *lobozьje #* -uva "?": *dětь :→ *dětъva; #Единичное: #* -ėna "?": *lobuzъ :→ *lobuzina #Прилагательное: #* -as "? (adj)": modr :→ modras #* -ast "? (adj)": modr :→ modrast #* -en "? (originally PP1)": *ljutiti :→ *ljutenъ "раздражённый → ..." (secondary since without j) #* -ez(i)n "?": *ljubiti :→ *ljubezьnъ #* -l "?": lęk' :→ lękl #* -l "?": *merti, *mьrǫ :→(PA1) *mьrlъ →(adj) *mьrlъ #* -ilėv "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьlivъ #* -in "?": *mogti :→ *možьnъ #* -u "adj": *lękti, *lękati :→ *lękъjь #* -v, -ėv "?": *mǫciti :→ *mǫčivъ #Адъективирование #* PP2: *ljubiti :→(PP2) *ljubimъ →(adj) *ljubimъ; #Субстантивация: #* Adj: *ljubъ → *ljuba "?" (:: любимая, милая, возлюбленная, ...); *ljubavъ → *ljubava; #* PP1: *děti / *dějati :→(PP1) *děnъ / *dějanъ :→ *děnica; #Грамматикализация: #* Adverb: *ljubъ → *ljubo → *ljubo (:: либо, или, ...); #Причастие: #* -l "participle": #* -v "PP1": *liti :→ *livъ; #Существительное: #* -as "?": *ljubъ :→ *ljubasъ; #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "? (м. р.)": *ljutъ :→ *ljutežь #* -ėk, -ėka "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutika, *ljutikъ #* -ǒiu "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutujь or субстантивация императивной формы глагола *ljutovati #* -g "?": *lobozъ :→ *lobozgъ #* -iga "?": *muliti :→ *mulьga; #* -og / -ok "?": *murъ :→ *murogъ / *murokъ ~"зелёная, луговая трава, мурава" #* -sl, -sla, -slo "?": *mud- (*moud-) :→ *musla / *muslъ / *muslo; #* -slo "?": *čitti (→ *čisti), *čitati :→ *čitslo (→ *čislo) #* -ėsiu / -ėxiu (-ix-jo-) "?": *ljubiti :→ *ljubišь; #* -osiu (-is-jo-) "?": *ljubъ :→ *ljubošь; #-b-: #* -ęba (Э: -ęb-) "?": *derti :→ *deręba; #* -oba "?": *lьgъ or *lьgnǫti :→ *lьgoba; #* -p-, -p? (-p-) "?": *(s)ker- / *(s)kr- "резать" :→ *kъrpati, *kъrpa (related to *kъrpъ / *kъrpь / *kъrpja); #-d-: #* -ǫdi "?": #** PS: *xol- (see *xoliti) :→ *xolǫdь (+ *-je? :→ *xolǫdьje ":: тряпьё") #** PS: ? :→ *šelǫdь #-k-: #* -k "?": *bьrati :→ *bьrakъ; #* -yka "?": *xodъ, *xoditi :→ *xodyka; #* -yk "?": *kъlъ :→ *kъlykъ; #-g-: #* -ęga "?": *derti :→ *deręga; #* -og, -oga "?": *bьrljati / *bьrliti :→ *bьrloga / *bьrlogъ; #* -ǫg / -ǫga "?": *bělъ :→ *bělǫga / *bělǫgъ; #* -ǫga / -iǫga "?": *derti :→ *derǫga / *derjǫga; #* -yga "?": *kъrkati :→ *kъrkyga (Э: "скрипучая телега"); #-r-: #* -r "? (adj)": #** PS: ? :→ *vedrъ; #** PS: *bъděti :→ *bъdrъ; #** PS: ? (:: PS *rъděti PIE *rendʰ- (: rudʰ-) "красный") :→ *rъdrъ (Ч: "рыжий"); #** PS: *xytiti? :→ *xytrъ (Ч: "быстрый разумом; мудрый"); #** PS: ? (Ч: :: PS *doba "период времени; пора; срок;" PIE *dʰabʰ- "соответствовать; подходить; быть удобным;") :→ *dobrъ (Ч: "годный; подходящий" > "доброкачественный; добротный" ... > "добрый, милосердный"); #** PS: ? :→ *mokrъ; #** PS: ? (Ч: "быть бодрым, деятельным; проявлять любознательнсть") :→ *mǫdrъ #** ... #* -or "? (noun)": #** PS: PIE *kew- / *kow- / *ku- "гнуть, изгибать(ся)" :→ *čьvorъ; #** PS: ? :→ *stoborъ; #** PS: ? :→ *govorъ; #** PS: ? :→ Bulgarian чекор (Э: "сук"); #** PS: ? :→ Serbo-Croatian косор (Э: "cultri genus"); #* -(o)r, -ra "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъx(o)rъ / *mъxra; #* -ari, -yri, -ǒri "?": *bъt- PIE *bʰut- [*bʰu-t-, расширение *bʰe- "расти, разрастаться"] :→ *bъtarь / *bъturь / *bъtyrь #* -ari "?": *muxa :→ *muxarь (Э: :: Latin muscārius "относящийся к мухам") #* -er "обозначает существо муж. пола": gǫser "гусак" (< gǫsi "гусь") #* -er "?": kemer/kemera "{ядовитое растение}, {растительный яд}" (*kemer- < *kem- + -er-; see also čębrъ < *kem-r-). #* -eriu / -era "?": *moždžiti :→ *moždžerjь / *moždžera #* -or / -ori "?": *muxa :→ *muxorъ / *muxorь #* -ǒr, -ǒri "?": *lobozъ, *lobъzъ, *lobazъ :→ *loburъ / *loburь #* yra / yriu "?": *motъ or *motati :→ *motyra / *motyrjь #* yriu "?": ? :→ *mozgyrjь (see also *mězgyrjь, *mazgarjь) #* yri (D: originated in borrowings from Greek) "?": Russian псалтырь; #-l-: #* -l "?": ? :→ *xylъ (Ч: "скорчившийся; неустойчивый; накренившийся; кривой"); ? :→ *krǫglъ; #* -el "? (adj)": *deb- / *dob- (Э: :: *dobrъ) :→ *debelъ; #* -el "? (noun)": *kъrčiti :→ *korčelъ ":: задняя, раздвоенная часть дышла, гвоздь, скрепляющий ярмо с дышлом, приспособление, на к-т гнутся вилы, соединительный гвоздь, колышек в плуге, зад, ягодица"; #* -eli / -ili "?": *krgъ, *krǫžiti :→ *krǫželь / *krǫžьlь "верхушка прялки" (see also *kǫdělь/*kǫdelь "пучок волокна, привязанный к *kroželь") #* -ɛli/-ȯli "?": *kǫpati :→ *kǫpělь #* -(ɛ)li/-(ȯ)li "?": *kъlzěti / *kъlziti *kъlzělь ":: скользко, каток (на льду)" #* -il, -ila "?": root (: *mъdati, *mъděti) :→ *mъdьla *mъdьlъ; #* -ili: *čuměti :→ *čumьlь #* -oliu, -uliu "?": *mozgъ ("мозг" → "сердцевина") :→ *mozgoljь(?) / *mozgъljь #* -yli "?": *kovati (+специализация: "приспособление ля измерения; ковыляющий человек") :→ *kovylь "гнущаяся, своеобразно качающаяся трава", *motati :→ *motylь #* yliu / yl / yla / ylo "?": *metti (→ *mesti), *motati :→ *motyljь / *motylъ / *motyla / *motylo #-n-: #* -n "adj-PP1": #** *(s)ker- "резать" :→(adj-PP1) *kъrnъ (Э: "обрезанный, поломанный, изуродованный"); #** ? :→(PP1) *pьlnъ :→(adj) *pьlnъ; #* -n, -na "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъxna / *mъxnъ #* -nǫ (Э: PIE *-new-) "?": #** PS: *deběti :→ *debnǫti (Э: || др.-инд. *dabhnóti *dabh-nó-ti); #* -onia "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgonja; #* -ǒni "?": *xol- (Э: See *xoliti) + *-unь :→ *xolunь; #-m-: #* -mę "?": *sěti ~:→ *sěmę; *čitti (→ *čisti) :→ *citmę +→ *čitsmę (→ *čismę) (:: (*skoyt-men- / *skeyt-men-: Lithuanian skaitmuõ skaitmeñs "цифра")) #* -ima "?": #** PS: *věd- (:: *věděti "знать; ведать") :→ *vědьma?; #** PS: *korčiti (Э: "корчевать (вырывать, выворачивать пни, корни); фигуральное: откупоривать") :→ *kъrčьma (Э: "сельский шинок, трактир"); #* -imo "?": *derǫ (present of *dьrati) :→ *derьmo; *pišǫ (present of *pьsati?) :→ *pisьmo; #-s-: #* -osia / -oxia "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgoša #* -sni / -sn "?": соотносительное с *dati :→ *dasnь (Э: :: Lithuanian dosnùs "щедрый") #-t-: #* -ėtiu "патронимическое": #* PS: *dědъ :→ *děditjь; #* PS: *dětь :→ *dětitjь; #* -(ė)tva, -ėtvo "?": *čuviti :→ *čuvitva / *čuvitvo; #* -ot "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgotъ (:: зефир, лёгкий ветерок); #* -ot? "? (звукоподражательный)": skrobot, хохот, шёпот, kekot, ропот, лопотать, *lepetъ #* -ota, -oti: lęgota, lęgoti; #* -ota "nomen abstractum": *lьgъkъ :→ *lьgъkota; #* -oti "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgotь; #* -ǒta "?": *mьnjš- (Э: See *mьnjьjь, *mьnjьši, *mьnje(je)) :→ *mьnjьšuta; #* -ǫta / -ǫda "?": *bělъ :→ *bělǫtь / *bělǫta + *bělǫda; #* -tva / -tiba "?": *liti :→ *litva / *litьba; #-v-: #* -tėv (-t-ėv) "?": *dati :→ *dativъ ":: способствующий, служащий" (Э: :: Latin dativus); #-u-: #* -u "?": бить :→ бой; гнить :→ гной; слить :→ слой; ... #* -u "?": #* PS: *dьrati :→ *dorъ (Э: "расчищенная земля (под пашню, под селение)" - свидетельство освоения новых земель); #* PS: *dьrati :→ *dorъ; #* PS: *dьrgati :→ *dorga (Э: "расчищенная (дорога)", o-vocalism); #* PS: *dosęgti / *dosęgati :→ *dosǫgъ (o-vocalism); #* -u (вторичное добавление) "?": #* PS: *dorgъ :→ *dorgy; #* -uk, -uko?, -uka "?": lęduka; #-i-: #* -ia (Э: PIE f. *-yā) "?": ? :→ *loža (Э: *logʰyā) #* -io (Э: PIE n. *-yom) "?": *noun root *logʰ- :→ *lože (D: bed, PIE *logʰyom *logʰ-yo-m) (Э: PIE *logʰyom *logʰ-yo-m "связанное с лежанием, ложем, родами, родовое, родильное", originally adjective); #** ? "?": ? :→ *polje (D: field, PIE *polyom *pol-y-om) #* -io (Э: PIE *-yos) "adjective comparative?": dal- :→ *dalje; #** Вторичное наслаивание *-je + *-je: Russian да́лее; #* -tia "?": *dati :→ *datja; #* -kia (-k-ia) "?": *dati :→ *datja; #-z-: #* -eza / -ezga "?": *derti :→ *dereza / *derezga; *moxuna, *moxynja, *moxura/*moxur, **moxyrjь *melti :→ *molnъ PIE base *lendʰw- + -ь, -o, -a :→ *lędvь, *lędvo, *lędva *libati :→ *libotati *libitъ (